Maximum Overdrive: Electrifying
by Trick0x0Insanity
Summary: Movieverse Normal life, normal school, not so normal day. What do you do when you're faced with a situation you really have no control over? You get a once in a life time chance to make some friends out of this world. Slight OCxOC fluff. Partially revised
1. Prologue

* * *

Maximum Overdrive: Electrifying

By: Trixanity

**A/N:**** Hey! I'm back. This will be my first Transformers fanfic. I can't tell you guys how much I love Transformers, but I've loved them since I can remember. I would love it if you guys reviewed and tell me whether you like it, hate it, or you're just reviewing to give a little constructive criticism.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers movie or anything like it. Hasbro and Michael Bay do. The only people I own are the ones you don't recognize. All the places are real, but the names have changed. These events never happened, nor will they ever…hopefully.

* * *

**Okay. I'm going to give you guys a brief description of each character at the beginning of each chapter until I run out of characters used in this story.**

Name: Tygen Deraurri

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Hair: Platinum blonde with orange streaks

Eyes: Hazel (for the most part)

Bio: Lived in three different states before moving to Utah with mother. Parents are divorced. Mother was in the Navy and retired before moving. Currently lives in a small house in Clinton. Goes to Syracuse High and is currently in the 10th grade. Is an only child and has three strange friends. Has a thing for taking apart objects and putting them back together, and has a passion for cars.

* * *

If I told you that beings from beyond our solar system and galaxy didn't exist, well, I'd be lying to you. If I said that all extraterrestrials are organic organisms with fleshy skin and strange colored hair, then that, too, would be a lie.

If I told you that I met several sentient life forms from galaxies away and that they were fighting a war several millennia old against a certain evil; that they were robot-like beings with the ability to transform into any mechanical object, then that would be the truest thing that I ever told to anyone in my entire life.

My name is Tygen Deraurri and this is my story of how I met the Autobots and Decepticons. This is the story of how a certain Autobot saved mine and my friends' lives from impending doom.

What happens between me and my savior is a relationship that most humans will never in a life time be able to experience. Most humans I've met wouldn't have the capacity in their minds to be able to except the Transformers as whom and what they really are.

Many have come to hate them. I have come to learn that the Autobots trust me and I trust them. They protect me and I'll protect them if the need ever arises. They would give their life for mine and I would give mine for them, if it meant them to be able to survive and win their war. I have come to learn that I am loved by them as a daughter, a sister, and a friend.

One particular Autobot has taught me more about cars than my auto. tech. teacher ever did. He taught me how to seal leaking energon hoses, how to fix and replace their armor, and he even taught me how to threaten them if they didn't listen.

Meeting the Autobots was no coincidence. They were tracking me by my…unique…energy signature. They were trying to get to me before the other faction of Transformers—the Decepticons—did. They needed me for a special purpose.

This is how I came to realize that I am more than just a mere human with a passion for cars and the knack to make strange friends. This is how I discovered my purpose to the Autobots; how I realized that I have a "knack" with mechanical beings.

If I told you that I once saved the life of a dead Autobot…would you believe me?


	2. A Not So Monotonous Monday

Maximum Overdrive: Electrifying

By: Trixanity

**Here's another character to add to the list.**

Name: Trixanity "Trixie" Vulpus Slive

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Dark Strawberry Blonde/Orange

Eye: Violet but wears brown colored contacts

Bio: Lived in Utah all her life. Parents divorced. Lives with her dad. Has a hard time at making friends and keeping them. One of Tygen's friends. Has an uncanny ability to disappear and appear without anyone's knowledge. Has a wicked brother.

* * *

It was just like any other day at school, on a dreary and boring Monday. Teens arrived by car, bus, bike, or by foot. Coming and going as they pleased before the bell rang. Teachers scrambled about getting their planned out lessons prepared for teaching.

Yeah, that's how Syracuse High is like. We're the home of the Titans and a brand-spanking new school to boot. Everything's all schnazzed up and modernified. The whole building is made out of a tan brick and silver metal, not to mention the crappy blue, green, and brown coloring of the carpet. The school is so big, the contractors had it put into the blueprints that the school has grey colored street lamps in the middle of the main hall.

Yup, this is the new high school that was built to impress the nation on how modern Utah can be, hoping the biased people would quit making the smart ass remarks about how old fashion Utah is. I'm just going to tell you plain and simple that it ain't gonna happen.

Well, anyways, enough of the description and my opinions. I was the last one to get off of bus 99 when I heard the voice of one of my several comical friends call out to me.

"Tygen! Hey, did you catch last night's episode of C.S.I.?" He greeted me as he usually did with a light, yet harsh slap on the shoulder. I _swear_ he's gonna break my back from doing that one of these days.

"Hey Trint," I drawled as I recovered from my brutal greeting, "and yes, I did catch the show last night. Personally, I thought the guy was just digging himself an already deep enough grave when he decided to abduct another woman to take as his 'bride'." Trint and I have a little thing for C.S.I. I like it as much as the next person, but Trint, well, he's a whole 'nother ball game.

"Yeah, I thought the guy was just plain psychotic," he said as his hand slowly migrated downstairs in a protective manner, "but I do admit, it was pretty damn funny how the guy got castrated. I mean, can you _imagine_ what it would be like to get you nuts hacked off?"

I rolled my eyes at how forward he was being. "No, I can't imagine getting my nuts hacked off," I stated, walking down the sidewalk toward the main doors that lead to the school, "I can't imagine it because: One, I don't want to and Two, in case you haven't noticed, I lack the male genitalia of 'nuts' as you so nicely put it."

Trint can be a little too…forward…at times; especially when he's around the female counterpart of the human species. He says that he just doesn't have very many people to talk to. I say he needs to get a girlfriend, and _bad_.

Well, we had reached the front doors and walked through both sets when I got ambushed by the little kamikaze I happen to call a friend. I heard Trint telling me to watch out for something, but I managed to turn my head just enough to get a glimpse of orange hair flying my direction. Before you know it, I'm on the ground with a body lying on top of mine.

I had murderous thoughts going through my head. I was thinking of so many ways I could torture the girl that was laughing victoriously at knocking me down for the umpteenth time this year.

I glared as the students walking by began to laugh and snicker, saying snide remarks about 'how much we can't get enough of each other' or 'how we'd make a cute couple if we did become an item.'

I hate to admit it, but we probably _would_ look cute as a couple. There's only one problem with that theory: I'm not a lesbian nor do I like yuri, it creeps the hell outta me. I like my guys and I like yaoi.

I could only glare and fume even more when Trint started to laugh his guts out at the sight of the two of us. Sure, we were on the carpeted floor, on top of each other, but that's not the reason he was laughing. No, he just had to laugh at the fact that my face was lighting up like the fourth of July. It's all from the anger coursing through my body, not embarrassment!

I started to get pretty damn uncomfortable having another female body on top of mine, even if my backpack was between us, so I propped myself up onto my elbows and glared at Trint through my white blonde bangs. I blew a puff of air to get them out of my sight and turned my head so out of the corner of my eye, I could see Trixie.

"_Trixanity Vulpus Slive_! If you do not remove your body off mine and my backpack in the next three seconds, then I can promise you that your colored contacts will be mine for the rest of this week," I viciously growled as I began to count down from three in my head.

As soon as I hit the last second, Trixie jumped up and off of me just as I was about to attack her. I almost succeed except for the fact the Trint, who was, _and still is_, laughing his ass off now had the decency to intervene my plot to torture my carrot-topped friend.

"Good grief, woman! You're a _real_ bitch on Monday mornings, aren't you?" Trixie taunted as I struggled to get past Trint's well-defined arm and happily place my hands around her skinny neck. Trixie brushed herself off, regaining her composure.

If looks could kill, Trixie would've been sliced, diced, and minced, then thrown into the fire to burn. "I wouldn't _be_ such a 'bitch' if you didn't constantly _ambush_ me every time you get the chance with that kamikaze maneuver of yours!" I snapped, once again trying to get past Trint and his too-strong arm, "Just remember this, if I _ever_ get my hands around that pretty little neck of yours, then I'll rip your spleen out through it!"

It surprises us all at how deep a bond of friendship has been formed between me and Trixie. Sure, she drives me up a damn wall, but I love her like she's my sister. That's why we constantly "fight" with each other, even if it _is_ in the oddest of ways.

"Chillax, Tygen. She's only trying to piss you off and make you scream until you cough up blood," Trint said with his trademark grin, "and as usual, you're falling for it."

"I'm not coughing up blood," I said emotionlessly.

"No, but if you keep screaming your anger, you will."

"Will not! I don't "cough up blood", I revel in it."

"…now that's just creepy, even for you Tygen, and you're the creepiest person I know, besides my brother…" Trixie said, her eye twitching from being weirded out.

I blinked at Trixie, letting her words sink in. I've always known I was creepy, but Trixie's brother normally takes the cake. Apparently I've just taken over his position as "Creepiest of the Group".

I had tried to hold it in, really, I did. I let out a small chuckle. That chuckle then turned into a storm of full blown laughter. Eventually, she started laughing along with me, followed by Trint.

When the laughter died down, Trixie smiled and started to back up, giving us the gesture that she needed to leave. "Well guys, it's been fun, but I need to skedaddle," she said, deciding to give me a hug before she left, "If I'm late one more time to Mr. Lojedski's class, it's gonna be my ass hanging from the ceiling in place of that ridiculous globe."

Just as she started to walk away, Trint wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in one of his bone-crushing bear hugs. Satisfied with the squeak Trixie gave him, he let her go. She turned around and glared, her face becoming that of a tomato. He merely shrugged and smiled, "You forgot about mine."

Trixie nodded to us as she began to walk backwards towards the stairs that led up to Mr. Lojedski's world civ class. Now if you know someone like Trixie, don't ever let them walk backwards. It's suicidal in our school…for them anyways.

I noticed this and sighed. I wanted to save my friend from knocking herself even more senseless than she already is, but considering what she did to me earlier...naw, I'm too nice. "Trixie! Watch out for the—!!" I stopped abruptly as she let out a small cry of surprise which was immediately followed by a metallic bang, "…street lamps…"

After several seconds of waiting and wondering whether our klutzy friend was alright, an "I'm alright!" reverberated down the main hall. I shook my head with shame. It's almost embarrassing to have her as a friend. But I guess my life wouldn't be so "bright and shiny" without her in it.

"I'm almost afraid to say that I'm ashamed to call that spastic little ninny my best friend," I groaned as I rubbed my temples, trying to chase away an oncoming headache, "she is such a klutz…no, scratch that. She is THE klutz."

Trint put his large hand on my shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, but that's why we love her so much," he said as his gaze was still held on the spot where Trixie had fallen, "I, too, have to get to class." And with that, he headed up the flight stairs just before Trixie's flight and disappeared onto the bridge.

I groaned as the bell rang, signaling all us students to head to class. I really hate that bell. It gets on my nerves so bad. To the more imaginative teens at Syracuse High, the bell sounds like a time bomb ready to go off at any moment...or a screaming banshee.

I started to head towards Mr. Calvaux's world civ class, when I happened to glance out of the large windowed section of the cafeteria. There in the student parking lot, I saw the coolest semi ever. It was a royal blue Peterbilt with flames spreading away from it's large grill. A sudden chill ran up my spine as I got the feeling that someone…or something…was watching me.

Shaking it off, I headed towards my world civ class with a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I would be caught in the middle of it.

**A/N: How was this chapter? Was it good, horrible, so-so? Well, if you enjoyed it, that's great. I will apologize ahead of time if I don't update fairly regularly. I don't get on the computer that much and when I do, it's to research something for school. Read and review to let me know what you thought! Trix out!**


	3. Shocking

Maximum Overdrive: Electrifying

Maximum Overdrive: Electrifying

By: Trixanity

**A/N: Hey there! I would like to thank **_**Elita**__**One**_**, **_**flamingmarsh**_**, **_**Fae Child19**_**, **_**Truth of Barricade**_**, and **_**Master of Minds**_** for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I would also appreciate it if you readers out there would give me some constructive criticism. I really want to improve my writing skills. Any who, on with the story!**

**P.S. – **_**I revised this chapter because I went over it and you know what? I ended up mixing a part from a different story in here. -- Lame right? Well anyway, I hope this still suits to your guys' satisfaction.**_

**Fae Child19****- You like Trixie, too, eh? So do I! She's one of my favorite characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Tygen, Trixie, Trint, Xytil and any other character you don't recognize.**

* * *

**Hey! It's time for another character profile! Sadly though, you already know who he is…**

Name: Trintan "Trint" Deavoux

Age: 17

Height: 5'12"

Hair: Sandy brown, always spiked

Eye: Turquoise green

Bio: Moved to Utah two years ago with both parents. Has a little sister that just entered the first grade. Has issues making friends with "normal" people. Likes to stand out of the crowd. Loves biology and history. Is a magnet for trouble.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days that you get the feeling you're being watched and to add to that, you get the feeling something bad was bound to happen to you? Well, that's how I was feeling in Mr. Calvaux's class during first period. I kept looking around for the source of the "you're being watched" feeling. I just couldn't seem to shake it off.

But anyways, I had made it to world civ. with no problems…so far. I had sat down in my pale peach desk and groaned as the metal bar on the side kept digging into my ribs. I seriously hated those desks. You know, the ones that have the seat attached to them and have that horrible metal bar attaching the desktop to the back of the chair? Yeah, those really bite. Literally.

The bell went of once more telling anyone who was out in the hall that they were tardy. Have I told you how much I hate that bell? I probably have… Anyways, me and my class of about forty-six—that really is how many there are—sat in silence as Mr. Calvaux collected his lesson plan's for the day and waddled up to the podium standing smack-dab in the middle of the class.

He put his papers down and began to shift through them looking for a certain sheet. He pulled out the paper he was looking for and put it on the top of the other papers. Clearing his throat, he began to speak in that annoying voice of his.

"Okay, class. Before I begin, I would like to announce a few things that might be of importance to you," he said in his nasal voice as he pushed his big soda pop glasses up his nose. He seriously needs to think about contacts or better looking glasses. His are just too outdated to even be considered legitimate.

The whole class groaned in unison as we all knew what was going to happen. When Mr. Calvaux has a "few" announcements, he normally ends up droning on and on taking up half the class time leaving us with about forty-five minutes to listen to our lesson. We generally end up with a whole chapter or two worth of homework.

Mr. Calvaux looked over the top of his glasses before he once again cleared his throat. "Yes, as I was saying. You will be taking the Chapter 6 Test this week on Thursday. This is a pass or fail test. You will not be able to retake this test for it will be open note. And for the love of God, cease and desist with the note passing and hornets? I'm sick of confiscating them from you.

"Also, I want to clarify to those students who are in the chess club. I will not be here next meeting, for I have a conference to attend. So I have postponed the meeting. Instead the next meeting will be held on Friday, rather than Wednesday. So make a note that.

"Lastly, I would like to introduce you to the newest addition in our class. He came all the way from Tranquility, California; so please try to give him a good impression. You can come in now Mr. Witaticky," Mr. Calvaux stated, looking expectantly at the open door.

That's when I saw the person Mr. Calvaux was talking about. As I stared at the door, in walked the boy Mr. Calvaux mentioned. He had on a bright yellow t-shirt with semi-baggy blue jeans. His hair was short and a darkish mouse brown. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but I guess they were blue. He walked up to the front of the class and gave a sigh loud enough that I could hear it.

"It's Witwicky," he said as detectable annoyance dripped off his words. He shrugged his worn black backpack farther up the one arm it hung from.

I almost busted a gut then and there. I had never seen Mr. Calvaux so embarrassed. His ears and cheeks began to tinge a bright pink. Normally when he pronounced last names wrong, people just simply glared, they never corrected him. He coughed and fixed the odd colored tie, as if it were too tight, and pointed to the vacant seat next to mine.

"Yes, well then, say hello to the class and take your seat next to Ms. Darri," he said, turning back to his podium to shuffle around with more of his papers.

Groaning loudly, I looked Mr. Calvaux straight in the eye and glared. If only looks could kill… I seriously hated it every time he mispronounced my last name. It's not that hard to say. "It's Deraurri, Mr. Calvaux. _Der-are-ee_. Next time, do you think you could say it the _right_ way?" I sigh as I propped my head up with my hand on my desk.

The boy was holding in a laugh. He came onto me as another victim of having their last name mispronounced quite often. Well, anyways, he looked at the class and grinned like a village idiot.

"Hey. I'm Sam Witwicky and as you already know, I moved here from good ol' Cali," he said, gaining the attention from more than 85 percent of the females in my class. He's asking for a death wish. I can see it now on the front page of the newspaper: "_Death by Jealous Boyfriends_". That'll have to be a new one for the mortuary.

I merely groaned as some of the girls had that dreamy look in their eyes. You know that weird look that we females—excluding me—get when we see someone really hot? I didn't know how they thought he was hot, but he _was_ cute in a strange adorable way.

After Sam had finished his to the point intro, he looked in my direction and grinned. I would have given him the finger if only we weren't in the presence of a teacher. He walked over to the unoccupied desk and sat down.

He turned to me and smiled saying, "Hey," Sam said casually, "so, what's your name again? I only caught you last name…Deraurri, right?"

"Yup, that it is," I said smiling. I was grateful that he pronounced my last name the proper way instead of the usual slaughtering of it. "I'm Tygen, by the way."

Sam's eyebrow rose when I told him my name. I was glad he didn't bust a gut or anything. That's the usual response I get when I tell people what my name is. When they laugh, I usually dub them with the name of _Jackass_, _Asshole_, or the one I love the best: _Dumbass shithead_. Don't get offended by the name, that's just how I call people who laugh at me. Although I do have to say only the _real_ jerk offs get the honor of being called that, and I'll tell you, there aren't as many as I thought there would be.

"Tygen, eh? Well, that's a new one…even for me. I've never heard of a name like that before. Well, I have, but just not as unique, I guess," he said, his interest piqued. "Who named you?"

I chuckled gently at how curious he was. "I was named by my mom, though I swear to God she was either drunk or high when she thought of my name…" I said, not sure whether I should be ashamed of my own mother or embarrassed for revealing such personal information to a guy I only knew for less than ten minutes.

"Oh! Hey, when third period's over, you wanna have lunch with me? I can introduce you to several of my friends. If you do take up my offer, I warneth thee before hand. My friends and I act a little…bizarre and extreme, but so far we haven't injured anyone…yet," I said, my mischievousness showing in my tone of voice, "I do promise you this, though. You will not regret it."

Sam laughed a little louder than he should have, for Mr. Calvaux turned around and glared at me. I swear, he has a think for picking on kids with strange demeanors and weird colored hair. I sighed muttering something only Sam was able to hear. "Oh boy, hear we go again."

"Miss Derri, will you please tell me what year and where Djenné-Djeno was established?" Mr. Calvaux asked in a taunting and way overconfident manner.

I just knew he was going to ask me a question about something we haven't exactly gone over, so I studied for this moment. I straightened up in my desk and gave him a devious smirk. "Yes _sir_, Mr. Calvaux, _sir_!" I said as I gave him a sardonic salute.

I got out of my seat and stood by my desk in an ersatz professional way. I got a kick out of what happened next. "Djenné-Djeno was established in the year of 250 B.C. on a tributary of the Niger River. Djenné-Djeno and the Niger River both reside in the Western part of Africa. It was uncovered by archaeologists in 1977 where they found thousands of ancient pottery dating back to somewhere around the time it was established. This evidence concludes that Djenné-Djeno is the oldest city south of the Sahara," I said matter-of-factly, "Is there anything else that you'd like me to answer, Mr. Calvaux?"

Mr. Calvaux opened and closed his mouth several times in pure amazement before sputtering out a reply. "Uh…um, no. No, that will do," he said, picking up the Expo Dry-erase marker he dropped during my little speech.

I looked around the class before I sat down and mentally laughed. The whole entire class was staring at me with the same amazement Mr. Calvaux expressed. I shook my head as I sat down. I stopped what I was doing when I realized that Mr. Calvaux had pronounced my name wrong... _yet again_.

Looking back at the still amazed teacher I raised my hand. Of course, being a teacher that he is, he called on me. I smirked once more and gave him my comment. "Deraurri," I simply stated.

He gave me a confused look before going, "Huh?" I shook my head and sighed with utter amazement that this guy was a history teacher. He's supposed to remember things, right?

"Deraurri. It's my last name if I do recall. You pronounced it wrong yet again," I said, looking up at the globe the sat positioned just above his head, screwed to the wall. If only I had telekinetic powers. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Oh! Oh yes. My apologies, Miss Deraurri. I keep meaning to learn your last name better, but I just haven't had the time to," he said, obviously lying through his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and simply said, "'Sokay. Just try to remember it next time. I'm getting a little more than annoyed with the mispronunciation of my last name."

I turned back to Sam when Mr. Calvaux turned back to the dirty white board. He, too, had the look of pure incredulity written all over his face. "Don't worry; I'm not as smart as you think. I only studied two chapters above the class so I'm _prepared_ when that happens," I said as I shifted my backpack out of the range of my feet, "Anyways, back to the conversation. What are your friends like?"

Sam shook his head and laughed. "I'll have to introduce you sometime; you'd really take them by surprise. Anyways, I guess you could say my friends are a little…out of this world," he said averting his gaze away from mine, almost as if he were trying to hide something. Fortunately I picked up on this sooner, rather than later.

"I believe you," I merely stated, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes widened and his voice turned to a whisper.

"You do? You really believe that when I said they were…out of this world, you really believe that?" he whispered so intensely that I had to lean forward more to hear him clearly.

I frowned when he asked me this. I take it that people don't believe him very much when he's trying to tip them off to something with out revealing the whole truth.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't I just say that? Besides, you strike me as the kind of guy who would do anything to get someone to believe them without letting the cat out of the bag," I said giving him one of my rare genuine smiles.

Sam opened his mouth to reply back to me, when the damn bell rang for us to go. Everyone grabbed their backpacks, binders, and other miscellaneous belongings before heading out the door like a bat out of hell. They all migrated into the hall that was almost jam-packed with students and heading in the direction of freedom—A.K.A. the collaboration doors. Soon, we were the only ones left in the class, excluding Mr. Calvaux.

"That bell sounds like a time bomb ready to go off at any minute," Sam state, still putting his binder into his black backpack. He slung it over his shoulder before he gave me a look that literally said "Dude, what's your problem?"

What my problem was was the fact that I tried not to laugh at what he just said. I couldn't believe that he had the same thoughts that I did on that damnable bell. Unfortunately for me, I failed the task of not laughing. But then again, I didn't just laugh, I busted a gut. My sides hurt so hard from laughing like that.

Still laughing, I grabbed my rusty orange backpack and walked into the hall with Sam following. He came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a look of concern. "Hey Tyg, you okay?" he asked as we walked through the collaboration door and out into the main hallway.

"Sam, my friend, I've had that same exact thought ever since the second week of school here. So far, no one else has had my same opinion," I said as I dodged the many students, backpacks, and biting binders. No, seriously. Have you ever walked down the hall and you run into someone with a binder and it slices your arm open? I have and let me tell you, it ain't pleasant.

Giving me the look of perplexity, Sam asked the question that I had been waiting for. "What was the bell like before?" he asked and dodged a forgotten binder, only to run into one of the supporting pillars that helped to hold up the colossal roof.

I laughed a little at this and pulled him away from the pillar and into the speedy horde of students. I noticed that Sam was elbowed in the ribs by someone I wished I never knew, so I returned their favor by tripping them "accidentally" and laughed when they fell into a small group of students, creating the "Domino Effect".

"The bell before was a five second, high pitched screech that echoed throughout the whole school. It made anyone who heard it jump from fright or wince in pain," I told him as I noticed a rather large group of students getting ready to merge with our group. I pulled Sam to the opposite side of me.

He winced and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Yikes. If it was like that, I'm glad I moved when I did. I bet that'd drive 'Bee crazy," he said as we entered the building known as "Zero Building".

I walked Sam to his class—which was a chemistry class of sorts—and stopped him from going in. "Is this 'Bee' guy one of your friends you were talking about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in a curious manner. This caught Sam off guard.

He merely nodded, answering my question. I smiled and turned to head down to Mr. Wojakowski's geometry class. I was almost through the doors when I heard Sam call out my name.

"Tygen! I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs before lunch!" he shouted to me. I only nodded as I headed off to my next class, anticipating the time for lunch to arrive. Sam turned into his class with a smile on his face.

* * *

Second and third period came and went in a flash. Personally, I didn't think it to be possible, but apparently it was.

I was getting ready to leave Mrs. Corydon's English class when a pair of arms suddenly found their way around me waist. Giving a little shriek, I was picked up and spun around. I turned around and was about to deck the person who did that when I stopped and looked up into a pair of gray-gold eyes.

"How's my tiger doing?" asked the person who ambushed me. The only thing I could do was glare at the boy who had startled me.

"Xytil! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. I stopped wide eyed and looked around for the teacher. I was very thankful for Mrs. Corydon's absence. I can't tell you the number of times a teacher has caught me swearing.

Xytil laughed and brushed a lock of my unnaturally white-blonde hair behind my right ear. I stared him in the eyes as I saw him grin mischievously at me. He began to lean forward and I automatically knew he was going to try and kiss…again. It amazes me at how many times this boy has tried to land a wet one on me and not once has he succeeded.

I surprised him by placing my hand over his mouth. His eyes opened widend in shock as his brain processed what was going on. "Not today, big boy," I said removing my hand. I grinned at him and winked in a teasing manner, "Hell will freeze over before you'll be able to land one of your kisses."

I began to walk away when I heard Xytil's melodious laugh. "I'll take that as a challenge!" he shouted to me. I shook my head with amusement before I replied back to my good old friend.

"I'll take you up on it, hot shot!" I hollered as I made my way out of the collaboration area and out into the main hallway once again. I'm so glad it was lunch. Trying to traffic through a crowed hall with a slight bit of claustrophobia is _not_ fun at all. I love it when the halls are free of all the hustle and bustle.

Anyways, as I was walking over one of the several bridges to the stairs, I looked down and saw Sam waiting there for me just as he said he would. Excitement boiling up inside of me, I hurried to the stairs and down them taking two at a time.

"Sam!" I shouted as I jumped the last four and landed next to him with a soft "thud", "How long have you been waiting?"

He smiled at me and said, "Only 'bout a few minutes. I heard you scream, was something wrong?" I blushed as I remembered my unexpected encounter with Xytil the Lustrous.

"Oh, I just happened to run into one of my friends. You'll get to meet him later on," I told him, rubbing the back of my head as if nothing happened. Someday, that boy Xytil will be the death of me.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes before the bell rang for us to all head to fourth period and I was sitting with all my friends including Sam. It was a blast introducing my vivacious group to him. He said that we were all some of the craziest, funniest, and scariest people he had ever met. My and I friends took it as a compliment. I still couldn't stop smiling from my little experience with Sam's car. My friends were jealous—particularly Trixie—because I was the only one who got invited to go for a ride in Sam's 2009 Chevy Camero.

_**Flashback**_

_Sam and I had grabbed our trays of food and were heading back to the table where two people sat. One was a girl with orange hair, one brown eye, and one violet. I sighed as I remembered how often Trixie's contacts got lost without her knowing it. The other kid was a boy with spiked sandy-brown hair and turquoise-green eyes. I could never get enough of Trint's eyes. They were so precious-looking._

_As I walked up to the table, Trixie looked up at me and gave me a cockeyed grin. "Brought along another one of your 'playthings', eh Tygen?" she said, wiggling one eyebrow up and down as if to mock me. _

_It took me a minute or two to realize just what she was talking about. And when I did realize it, my face lit up like a Christmas tree full of cherry red lights. "Trixanity, he is _not_ my... 'plaything', as you so _properly_ put it," I told her through grit teeth, "He's a friend that just so happened to move here from California. I met him today in word civ."_

_Trixie and Trint started laughing at me and my reaction. I shook my head as I grabbed two chairs stacked up on one another and gave one to Sam as I took the other for myself. I sighed as I looked at Trint who was glaring at Trixie who was looking at Sam with a strange look in her eye._

_I decided to introduce Sam to my friends before anymore trouble aroused. "Sam, I would like to introduce Trixanity Slive. We call her Trixie, but beware of her, she's a schitzo," I said pointing to my orange-haired friend. Trixie replied with an "And proud of it!" giving Sam an unmistakable wink. Shaking my head, I pointed to Trint._

"_This is Trintan Deavoux, but everyone calls him Trint. Don't piss him off and you'll be living a happy life," Grinning, I received a glare from him. I just _love _to piss people off. They're reactions are so hilarious._

_Trixie looked around the cafeteria looking for someone. "Tygen, have you seen my brother anywhere?" she asked as she continued to look around the lunchroom with a worried look on her face._

_I snorted as I was about to take a bite of my chicken sandwich. "Don't worry about him. Last time I saw him, he was talking to Mrs. Corydon."_

_Something else happened to prevent me from taking a bite of my quickly growing cold chicken sandwich. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands materialized into my view and covered my eyes._

"_Guess who?" came the question from the unmistakable voice of Xytil. I growled and put my chicken sandwich onto its wrapper. I removed his hands from my eyes and glared at him._

"_Playboy," I said, earning my own glare from him in return. He looked at Sam and growled, getting ready to pounce on my new friend and tear him to shreds._

_I was about to stop him when I heard the distinct rev of an engine and paused. I looked out the cafeteria's huge windows and saw a yellow camero with two black racing stripes running up the hood. I paused what I was doing and stared at the vehicle parked next to the yellow cam'. _

_It was the royal blue Peterbilt I had seen from this morning. I also noticed that the flaming semi had gained two extra "friends". On the left side of the semi was a black GMC Topkick truck that just screamed "Warning, Warning, Danger, Danger". Right next to the Topkick was a red 1991 Jaguar XJR-15. This car gave off an air of mischievousness and deviousness, unlike the Topkick's. For some strange reason, the feeling of being watched had come back with a vengeance as I looked on at the cars. I managed to shake it off during second period, but I was a bit freaked when it came back._

_Sam saw me staring out the windows at the cars and grinned. Trint had prevented Xytil from attacking Sam and walked off with him, saying they'd be back. "You see the yellow camero?" he asked pointing to it, I nodded and grinned, enchanted by its beauty. "Well, he belongs to me. Maybe, if you feel up to it, I can give you a ride in him someday."_

_I ripped my head away from the cars and stared at him. "Are-are you serious?! You'll actually take me on a ride in that baby of yours?" I asked, taken aback by his generous offer. He nodded with a wide grin._

"_That is if you accept it. If you don't, that's alright," he said, his voice suddenly taking a sad tone. I looked at him, my face lit up with joy and glee. I jumped up from my seat, my chicken sandwich forgotten about and jumped at him, shrieking with glee._

"_Of course I accept your offer, Sam!" I cried with happiness as I hugged him around the neck. Sam's face started to heat up as he had a girl latched around his neck literally crying with happiness._

"_You wanna meet him?" he asked as I let go of his neck. I jumped up and down ecstatically. Sam laughed and began to push me towards the huge glass doors of the cafeteria to the outside world. "I take that as a yes. I also take it that you like cars, from what I heard from Trixie as you were staring at them."_

_Nodding, I ran to the doors and held them open. "C'mon!" I yelled impatiently as I danced from foot to foot. I had noticed that several people were staring at us, but I didn't care. I just wanted to touch the yellow camero._

_I bolted off down the patio of the school cafeteria and headed toward the main sidewalk. Sam laughed as he, too, ran to catch up. Being the nice person I am, I let him run ahead of me to his car. As I neared the car, the feeling of being watched became much stronger. A chill ran up and down my spine as I passed the Peterbilt semi and stepped in front of a non-lit black lamp post and the yellow camero._

"_Tygen, I would like you to meet my car, Bumblebee," he said, patting it caringly on the hood. "That's cool how you give your car a gender and a name," I said, my eyes glistened as I, too, ran my hand on it._

_I instantly jerked my hand back when an audible "crack" resonated through the air. I could've sworn that the car moved, but of course it was probably from me jumping back. It didn't dawn on me until several seconds later that my hand started to hurt like hell._

"_Oh, shit! That hurt like a mother!" I yelled while gritting my teeth. I was shaking my hand, trying to get rid of a tingly feeling that had run up through my finger tips to the back of my shoulder. "Damn! That was one hell of a shock!" I said as I began to laugh. _

_There was one thing that I did happen to notice though. Standing right behind me and Sam was the street lamp. Normally, you'd think that the lamp would only be on during the night. Well, that's what you get for thinking. I had stepped in front of it and it wasn't lit. And now, after the shock of my life, the darn thing was on. I didn't say anything about it; instead I kept it to myself._

_Sam came over to me and laughed. "You okay?" he asked as he checked out my hand, making sure nothing was wrong with it. I laughed again and looked at Sam._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I said, swinging my arm in a proud way. "Besides, what's a little shock gonna do to me?"_

_Sam shook his head and ruffled my hair. "Hey! No touchie the hairdo!" I yelled as I flattened my disheveled hair. Sam started to take off down the sidewalk in protection from my faux fury. I took off after him only to stop in front of the red 1991 Jaguar XJR-15 that I had admired from inside the school at the lunch table._

_I whistle as I brushed my fingers across the surface of the Jag. "Aren't you a beauty?" I asked to myself as I looked the car over front to back. "Man, if only I could get under that hood of yours and have a peek…" I sighed as I continued to pursue my prey—A.K.A. Sam. _

_End Flashback_

And that's how my lunch went for the day. I am now currently walking Sam to his next class which just so happens to be mine. As we were both walking towards Mr. Dodge's auto-tech class—ironic isn't it—I told Sam that I'd meet him in the class. Hey, when a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go. Sam nodded and continued his trek towards the class as I turned around and headed toward the nearest bathroom.

That's when the bad feeling I've been feeling all day kicked in real bad.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, he looked around at all the new, beige colored buildings with nervous eyes. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he turned his face down toward the ground, avoiding all the strange glances passerbies gave him.

"Mommy, look at that man! He's wearing a big coat in the heat! Isn't that strange, mommy?" A little girl with blonde pigtails commented, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Hush, that's not polite Elizabeth. Now come along, you have a dentist's appointment."

The mother took the little girl's hand and began to pull her toward one of the new buildings. She opened the door for her daughter, the Open sign banging slightly against the glass door. Looking up, she noticed the man and shook her head, mumbling.

"Elizabeth is right…that is strange."

Glaring at the ground, he continued onward toward his destination. He swallowed, his eyes shifting back from person to person. Opening his coat slightly, a brown package was strapped to his chest. He adjusted it slightly, sweating in the heat.

He removed a small black device and stuck it into one of the many pockets of his coat. Looking at his surroundings again, he sighed as he came upon two schools. Fiddling with the zipper, he zipped his coat up to his neck. There was no turning back now. He was only twelve minutes away from his destination.

"Okay, Seymour. You can do this. If not, He will kill you." Sighing, Seymour looked off to the side. He didn't know why he was following these orders. It was pure suicide at its simplest. "Not that it matters…I'll be dead anyways in half an hour."

Seymour continued to tell himself that he was doing this for a better cause; that he would be praised by Him, even if he was taking his life into his hands.

"I will make Him proud. Starscream will hold my name with respect from now on!"

Seymour, only minutes away from Syracuse High, pulled at his coat; the package underneath it slowly becoming damp with his sweat. He continued to walk down the sidewalk, towards the school, his new motivation now intact.

"I'll make the Decepticons proud…or I'll die at the hands of them."

**A/N: How'd this chapter go? I know that this was super long, but I hope you like it. Please review. I'd really like to get some feedback, particularly on this chapter. It took me several hours to write, but what comes of hard labor is good work! Trix out!**


	4. Desperation

**A/N: Okay, I apologize greatly. I realize that I haven't updated in so long and I also know that this chapter is really short. Please forgive me. I've been buried with homework for the past few months. Have mercy on me! TT_TT**

**P.S.: Oh, and one more thing. If you've read the previous chapters, go back and reread the last part on chapter 2. It's been revised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my characters. All the places are real, the people and plot are not. None of these events took place…and hopefully none of them ever will.**

* * *

**Okay! Here's one of my favorite character's profiles. Enjoy!**

Name: Xytil Slive

Age: 17

Height: 5'11 ¼"

Hair: Shaggy black hair

Eyes: Grey-gold

Bio: Lived in Utah all his life. Parents divorced. Lives with his mom. Is an easy going guy. Has a thing for Tygen and is one of her friends. Has a habit of creeping people out. Has a crazy-like sister.

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Seymour studied Syracuse High and its surroundings. Being in a slightly rural town, there wasn't much around, except for the new establishments not too far away.

He smiled psychotically as he slowly made his way to the school, pausing only for a brief moment when he heard the bell, signaling that students should be getting to their classes.

"Starscream will praise me for this. I will do my Lord proud."

He pushed his hand slightly into his jacket and touched the small Smith & Wesson 9mm hidden inside one of his jacket pockets. He was told to use it for emergencies only…but why not use it to gain the attention of the students? Besides…his goal was to kill Samuel James Witwicky and a girl who the Autobots are looking for.

Smirking, he pulled the handgun out and gently placed it into the large outside pocket. "Yes, He will be very much pleased."

* * *

Walking into the women's bathroom, I paused and stared at the creepy sunflower yellow paint that adorned the walls. I shuddered and walked past the sinks, searching for a stall when the time-bomb bell went off.

"Shit!" I swore as I hurried into the nearest stall and locked the door.

When I had finished my business, I went to open the stall door and to my utter disbelief, the damn lock had jammed. I had heard rumors that several of the stall locks throughout the school had a habit of…sticking. And wouldn't you know…I just happened to be trapped in one.

Well, I decided to take the next best way out: climbing over the bathroom stall's wall.

Lifting my "ten ton" backpack, I stepped onto the toilet and tossed it over into the other stall and prayed to God that my backpack hadn't landed in the disgusting toilet. When I heard a loud "thud" and not a loud "splash", I sighed with relief.

I began to boost myself up onto the stall's wall with my arms. I then threw one leg over the edge and straddled the wall for some time, when I heard a gunshot reverberate throughout the entire school.

The whole school became deathly quite. I could hear several screams from the rooms near the bathrooms and I could only hope for the worst. I guess that the person who shot off the gun shot at the ceiling for I could hear glass falling on to the floor and shatter.

I heard a woman give a blood-curdling scream and two more gunshots went off. It sounded like the bullets had been shot into someone. All I could do was sit on the stall wall and just stare at the cheerful yellow. How could this be anything close to cheerful?

When there was complete silence and no more gunshots, I lowered myself down onto the toilet making almost no noise whatsoever. Still standing on the toilet, I bent down and grabbed my backpack and hanging it onto the door, I sat on the toilet with my knees pulled up to my chin.

What the hell was going on? My question was soon answered as someone came over the intercom. A nasal and slightly weasel-ish voice began to announce what was on today's menu; hell, hell, and more hell.

"Hello students and faculty of Syracuse High. Welcome to my little place I like to call Hell. The first shot you heard was only warning a shot. Those last two were shots that took out Mrs. Milligan. If you don't want your fate to end up like hers, I suggest you listen to me.

"I am looking for two students: one, a girl by the name of Tygen Deraurri, and the other a boy by the name of Samuel Witwicky. If I do not see these students in less than one hour, I will detonate the ten pounds of C4 I have strapped to my chest.

"Just a little reminder, if I find any of you students wandering around outside of your classrooms, I will shoot you down. And thus, I shall end with a warning for Tygen and Sam. If you are not in my sight within the next hour, you will suffer the consequences…"

The intercom suddenly went off. I let out a distressed sigh and closed my eyes fighting back tears. I couldn't quite comprehend the situation I was in and I wasn't handling it well. I got up off of the toilet and slid the lock open, freeing myself. I took the chance to look into the mirror, but all I saw was me glaring.

"What're you looking at?" My reflection only stared back at me with the same agitated expression. I sighed once more and headed toward the exit.

I walked around the corner and stopped immediately when I saw a man standing right next to the entrance. He was wearing an oversized jacket and was looking around with his nervous, beady eyes. I was about to let out a squeak of surprise when I covered my mouth and darted behind the safety of the corner. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down so I wouldn't turn into a hyperventilating hysterical human. The bathrooms were kind of lacking in paper bags, anyways.

I walked back into the stall with my backpack and silently pulled it off of the hook. Setting it down on the ground, I carefully unzipped one of the pockets and sighed. I seriously never thought I would be using my school stuff like this, but as the saying goes "Desperate times call for desperate measures" I'm definitely qualifying this situation desperate.

I reached into the pocket and pulled out several of my wooden pencils. Sticking them into my pocket, I reached back into the pocket and procured my metal protractor. It's not much of a weapon, but if held like brass knuckles, I'm sure it could do a bit of cutting.

I reached back into the pocket and felt around for my library book, Atlas Shrugged. I felt so guilty just imagining what I would do to this book. Sure, I'm not big on political classics, but using a book as a weapon? It makes me want to cry…

Anyway, I zipped up my backpack as quietly as possible and placed it back on the hook. Stepping out of the stall, I held my protractor like one might hold brass knuckles. I slipped Atlas Shrugged under my arm and swallowed, trying to get my self together. Once I was finished adorning myself, I sighed and peeked around the corner, making sure that man was still there. Sure enough he was.

Gripping my book tightly, I slowly stepped around the corner and raised it up over my head. I was about ready to slam the book into the unsuspecting man's head when he suddenly whirled around and snickered.

"Well, well, well. It seems like I found you sooner than I had anticipated. Put the book down and be a good girl and come with me."

I swallowed and slowly lowered my book, thinking on how I could get out of this impossibly grim situation.


End file.
